The pyro-psychokinetic hedgehog
by Shadows and Lies
Summary: What if things went differently in Silver's story? What if at the last minute Iblis allowed Silver as it's vessel? Where would Silver go? Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any characters from it. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

"Chaos emeralds..lend me your power!"Silver said, "Eternal sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!". Silver put out both hands holding the two chaos emeralds. Iblis came fourth as Silver groaned in obvious pain, flinching at some points. "No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?". Then, Blaze came to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Silver looked at his feline friend. "Blaze!"He spoke. "I'll take Iblis,"Blaze answered, "Don't worry, my soul is already a lit with flames. I will be accepted.". "No..Blaze, I'll do it. Didn't we agree that we'd save the world at any price?"SIlver argued. Blaze was about to object, but that was the exact time when Iblis finally gave in. "Arghhh!"Silver groaned.

The flames then swirled around Silver. "Silver, you are so naive…"Blaze started, "But..that's what I've always liked about you…". Silver then dropped the chaos emeralds and started to fade away into the sky. "Goodbye Blaze...just know that even though I won't be there...when you look up at the stars, I'll be next to you looking at them with you...just keep dreaming…" As Silver said his final words to Blaze, he closed his eyes as he faded away.


	2. Meeting everybody

"Hey! You must be new around here! I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" The blue blur called out as he saw a silvery hedgehog with an unusual quill style. "I'm Silver, Silver The Hedgehog."Silver replied back calmly. Silver and Sonic examined each other as they greeted each other. "Wanna go meet my friends?" Sonic offered, this guy was new, and didn't seem like trouble. Silver nodded, "Alright!".

"I'm back and I got someone for you all to meet!" Sonic called as he returned to where all his friends were. "Who's this?" A yellow two tailed fox asked the blue hedgehog. It was no other than Tails, Sonic's closest friend. "This is Silver, he's new around here!" Sonic explained. "I'm Amy Rose, and Sonic is my hero!" A pink short quilled hedgehog introduced. "I'm Tails!" Tails said. "I'm Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna, last of my kind, and the guardian of the master emerald." A red echidna spoke. "Wait, then shouldn't you be guarding it then?"Silver questioned. Knuckles pondered Silver's words, then yelled in a surprised voice, "OH NO YOU'RE RIGHT!", and ran. Everybody was silent. "Well...that was, um, nice." Silver's voice broke the awkward silence. "...well...wanna hang out with us? We're gonna eat chilli dogs for lunch!" Sonic happily asked. "Sure, seems like you love chilli dogs.", and off they went, laughing and enjoying themselves for the day.

""I will defeat you and your friends once and for all Sonic!" An egg shaped man yelled from his floating "Egg mobile". "Hey who's this?"Silver asked. "Silver, meet Eggman, or as I call him, Egg head." Sonic cockily said. "Robots, attack!"Eggman commanded. "Eggman huh? What a not obvious name!" Silver sarcastically said. Silver's pyro powers then activated. Next thing he knew, his gloves were no longer glowing cyan, but in fact bright fiery orange! "Whoa! This is new!"Silver cried out. The robots were burnt to smoking scraps in nearly no time at all. "Hmph! I'll get you lot soon!" Eggman declared as he shook his fist. "Let's celebrate everyone! For another victory over Egghead!"Sonic yelled. Everybody cheered. Yet Silver was still confused on what had happened.


	3. The Present and the Future

"Now then, I have to stay calm, and take this steady.."Silver whispered to himself as he once again tried to control his fire powers. Where did he even get those? He knew about psychokinesis but this he couldn't remember. "Hey Silver! We're playing-" A blue hedgehog didn't get to finish as he had startled Silver and ended up nearly getting roasted. "Oh chaos..Sonic, I am so sorry…"Silver apologized. "It's alright. I hadn't known you were trying to control your powers again, but later do you wanna join in soccer?"Sonic asked. "Sure."Silver shrugged. "Alright! See ya!" Then Sonic sped out.

"Nice practicing everyone!"Sonic said with a muffled mouth full of chilli dog. "Whew! That was fun but exhausting."Silver sighed since he was out of breath. "You'll get used to moving a lot, and then it'll be more easier. Everybody, even Sonic, had been this way before."Tails kindly answered to Silver's words. Silver nodded, still out of breath but getting better.

Back at the future, Crisis City, Blaze was feeling really sullen. She just lost her best friend, but they had saved their world. They promised to save it, at ANY price. She cried, but continued on, knowing that Silver wouldn't want her to cry and nor would she to him if she had done it. She had to stay strong. For Silver, and for everyone here. Now, there was rebuilding to do. She held the chaos emeralds, and placed them somewhere else. Those would come in handy at sometime.

Well, wrote this at night. Hope you all are happy. Now good night.


End file.
